Daisuke Ono
| birthplace = Kōchi Prefecture, Japan | othername = | occupation = Seiyū | yearsactive = 2002—present | website = http://www.mausu.net/talent/tpdb_view.cgi?UID=83/ }} is a seiyū who works for Mausu Promotion. He was born in Kōchi Prefecture and his blood type is O. He weighs 64 kg (about 141 lbs) and his height is 174 cm (about 5'8"). He won for best Male Seiyuu in the 4th Seiyuu Awards for his role as Sebastian Michaelis in Kuroshitsuji Performance Leading roles in bold. Anime ;2002 *Full Metal Panic! (Shota Sakamoto) *Lupin III: Episode 0 'First Contact' *Weiß kreuz Glühen ;2003 *Ashita no Nadja (Massimo in Ep. 20) *AVENGER *D.C.: Da Capo (Kuri Rix) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Shota Sakamoto) *Godannar (Sugiyama) *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Kikumoto Hajime) *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (a man) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Person A in hall of ceremony) *Mujin Wakusei Survive *Onegai ☆ Twins (Flirting man in Ep. 1) *R.O.D the TV (Editor-in-Chief) *Rockman.EXE Axess (PrisMan.EXE) *Mahou Sensei Negima (Albireo Imma) *Saiyuki Reload (Demon in Ep. 18) *Scrapped Princess (Kidaf Gillot the Silencer) *Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (Announcer in Ep. 1, Classmate A in Ep. 6, Clerk in Ep. 7-8, Corpse in Ep. 10) ;2004 *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Harold Crackenthorpe in Ep. 23) *Black Jack (Subordinate B) *Burst Angel (Student C) *Elfen Lied (Kouta's father in Ep. 12) *Futakoi (Juntaro Gonda) *Gakuen Alice (Man A in Ep. 1, Doctor in Ep. 14, Reo's subordinate A in Ep. 15, Old man in Ep. 20, Wild animal tamer in Ep. 23-24) *Genshiken (Otaku A in Ep. 3, Student council chairman in Ep. 5) *Godannar SECOND SEASON (Sugiyama) *Midori Days (Qi Gong master in Ep. 11) *Naruto *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (Ninja #2) *Rockman.EXE Stream (PrisMan.EXE, Ken) *Saiyuki Gunlock (Bozu) *SAMURAI 7 *ToHeart ~Remember My Memories~ (Referee in Ep. 5) *Uta∽Kata (Ryo in Ep. 2, Tourist in Ep. 7) *Yakitate!! Japan (Examinee, Guard#2 Ep 41) *Zatch Bell! (Gofure) ;2005 *Air (Yukito Kunisaki, Sora) *Best Student Council (Yuuichi Kimizuka) *Blood+ (Sorimachi in Ep. 7 and 15) *Eyeshield 21 (Kengo Mizumachi) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Aaron) *Ginga Densetsu Weed (Kite) *Honey and Clover (Narrator in Ep. 3, Male student C in Ep. 4, Matsuda Ichiro in Ep. 12, Student B in Ep. 15, Toast master in Ep. 18) *Jigoku Shōjo (Masaya Kataoka in Ep. 11) *Mushiking: King of the Beetles (anime) (Kakaro) *Noein: To Your Other Self (Enra) *Oden-kun (Konnya-kun) *Rozen Maiden ~träumend~ (Enju) *Starship Operators (Gotou in Ep. 1) ;2006 *Bleach (Mabashi) *Gift 〜eternal rainbow〜 (Sakaguchi) *Glass no Kantai (Seek, Doll A in Ep. 6) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Mamoru Akasaka) *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (Asuta Soro) *Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! (Maya Sudou) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Itsuki Koizumi) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Sven Cal Bayan) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (Gangster boss in Ep. 4) *Night Head Genesis (Beta) *Rec (Yoshio Hatakeda) *Red Garden (Nick) *Witchblade (Osada) ;2007 *Ballad of a Shinigami (Matsumoto in Ep. 6} *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (Jin Kamishina) *Engage Planet Kiss Dum (Shū Aiba) *Genshiken Season 2 (Student council chairman in Ep. 7) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Mamoru Akasaka in Ep. 1 and 7) *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Naraba Daidō) *Kaze no Stigma (Kazuma Yagami) *Kotetsushin Jeeg (Kenji Kusanagi) *Lucky ☆ Star (Himself in Ep. 20 and 21) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Verossa Acous) *Minami-ke (Hosaka) *Rental Magica (Kagezaki) *Seto no Hanayome (Kai Mikawa) *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Akatsuki Dirrane) ;2008 *Chaos;Head (Daisuke Misumi} *Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian Michaelis) *Minami-ke: Okawari (Hosaka) *Monochrome Factor (Akira Nikaidou) *Neo Angelique Abyss (Hyuga) *Shina Dark (Exoda Cero Crown) *Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (Ebisu) *Yozakura Quartet (Kyōsuke) ;2009 *11eyes (Kakeru Satsuki) *Hanasakeru Seishōnen (Eugene Alexander du Volcan) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya-chan (Itsuki Koizumi) *Minami-ke: Okaeri (Hosaka) *Miracle☆Train ~Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso~ (Izayoi Tsukishima) *Pandora Hearts (Jack Vessalius) *Sora Kake Girl (Shigure Shinguji) *Sora no Manimani (Musa Ep. 09) *Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (Munto) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Battler Ushiromiya) ;2010 *Durarara!! (Shizuo Heiwajima) *Giant Killing (Luigi Yoshida) *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Hotsuma Renjou) *Working!! (Jun Satō) *Blood Jewel (Jack Jeckers) *Kuroshitsuji II (Sebastian Michaelis) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Sion Astal) *Fortune Arterial as (Kohei Hasekura) *Psychic Detective Yakumo as (Yakumo Saitou) ;Upcoming *Aura Resonance (Micah Rubens) OVA *Case Closed: The Target is Kogoro Mouri!! The Detective Boys' Secret Investigation (Masaya Murakami) *Majokko Tsukune-chan (Kuma) *Memories Off 3.5 To the Distant Memories (Ishū Sagisawa) *Memories Off 3.5 The Moment of Wishing (Ishū Sagisawa) *Mizuiro (Kenji's father) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Sven Cal Bayan) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Cancer Manigoldo) *Seto no Hanayome (Kai Mikawa) *Zombie-Loan (Shuuji Tsugumi) Anime Movie ;2010 *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (Itsuki Koizumi) Game *Armored Core 4 (Amazigh) *Chaos;Head (Daisuke Misumi) *Cross Edge (Rozeluxe Meitzen) *Daemon Bride (Licht Wulfstan Schwarz/Zadkiel) *Dororo (Kanekozo) *Final Fantasy XIII (Snow Villiers) *Fu-un Bakumatsu-den (Sakamoto Ryōma) *''Haruhi Suzumiya series'' as Itsuki Koizumi: **The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya **The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya **Suzumiya Haruhi no Shinsaku *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri (Mamoru Akasaka) *Ijiwaru My Master (Evans) *Kamiwaza (Ebizou) *Kengo ZERO (Sakamoto Ryōma) *KoiGIG〜DEVIL×ANGEL〜 (Shuu) *Little Aid (Yuzuru Sawato) *Luminous Arc 3 (Lefy) *Mana-Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi-tachi (Rozeluxe Meitzen) *Mizu no Senritsu (Masatsugu Kirihara) *Mizu no Senritsu Tsūhi no Kioku (Masatsugu Kirihara) *Monochrome Factor Cross Road (Akira Nikaidou) *Muvluv Alternative Total Eclipse (Yūya Buriajisu) *Neo Angelique (Hyuga) *Panic Palette (Yuzuru Sawato) *Planetarian: Chiisana Hoshi no Yume (Junker) *Princess Nightmare (Ichirouta Inukai) *R.O.H.A.N. (Half-elf) *Sigma Harmonics (Kurogami Shiguma) *''Sonic the Hedgehog series'' as Silver the Hedgehog: **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic Rivals **Sonic and the Secret Rings **Sonic Rivals 2 **Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Starry ☆ Sky~in Spring (Tohzuki Suzuya) *Street Fighter IV (El Fuerte) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (Casshern) *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match (Announcer,Nameless) *Vitamin Series **Vitamin X (Hajime Kusanagi) **Vitamin X Evolution (Hajime Kusanagi) **Vitamin Y (Hajime Kusanagi) **Vitamin Z (Hajime Kusanagi) *Ys I & II: Eternal Story (Goto) Dubbing *Black Hawk Down (Ed Yurek) *The Blob (Deputy William "Bill" Briggs) *Callas Forever (Marco) *Diagnosis: Murder (Dr. Jesse Travis) *Fat Choi Spirit (Louis Koo) *Glee (Finn Hudson) *Hotelier (Choi Young-jae) *K-19: The Widowmaker (Andrei Pritoola) *Malcolm in the Middle (Eric Hansen) *The O.C. (Ryan Atwood) *Ultimate Force (Sergeant Pete Twamley) *W.I.T.C.H. (Lord Cedric) *X-Men: Evolution (Alex Summers) Live *Air ~prelude~ *Air MEMORIES *Farewell, Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown *ETERNAL VALENTINE in HOTEL MAUSU *STARCHILD Presents ～Starchild Collection～StarChild:イベント情報 ;2006 *Neo Romance Ala Mode 2 ;2007 Fullhouse Kiss Shokei Festival 2007 *Neo Romance Live Hot! 10 count down Radio ROCKET PUNCH *Neo Romance Festa Summer 2007 *Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisou涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 特設ファンサイト *Vitamin X Ikuzee! Tokimeki ★ Full Burst ;2008 *Fullhouse Kiss Shokei Festival 2008 *Original Entertainment Paradise “OREPARA” 2008 LIVE DVD *Vitamin X Ikuzee! Tokimeki ★ Full Burst EVOLUTION ;2009 *Kuroshitsuji "Sono Shitsuji, Shuushou ~Saigo no Bansan wo Anata to Tomo ni~" *Original Entertainment Paradise “OREPARA” 2009 LIVE DVD ;2010 *Kuroshitsuji "Sono Shitsuji, Kyoso ~Akai Valentine~" Event DVD"http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=ANSB-5538 Radio *Ono Daisuke no GIG ra Night! (Internet radio・RADIO Kansai, Ltd.) *Kamiya Hiroshi・Ono Daisuke no DearGirl〜Stories〜 (Nippon Cultural Broadcasting) *Neoromance・Live HOT! 10 Count down Radio II Huu!http://lantis-net.com/neoromance/ *Lucky ☆ Channel (34th and 35th broadcast) Drama CD *Asagaya Zippy (John) *Category: Freaks (Naoki Amano) *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia series'' as Naraba Daidō: **Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Original Drama Vol. 2 **Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Original Drama Vol. 3 *Karensakakōkō Karenhōsōbu (Tōru Sakaki) *KoiGIG-Let It Bleed- (Shuu) *Kaze no Stigma (Kazuma Yagami) *Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian Michaelis) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Sound Around (Itsuki Koizumi) *Monochrome Factor (Akira Nikaidou) *''Neo Angelique series'' as Hyuga: **Neo Angelique 〜Silent Doll〜 **Neo Angelique 〜My First Lady〜 **Neo Angelique 〜Romantic Gift〜 **Neo Angelique 〜Tasoga no Kishi〜 **Neo Angelique 〜Akatsuki no Tenshi〜 *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage (Verossa Acous) *Memories Off (Ishū Sagisawa) *Rust Blaster (Aldred Van Envrio) *S.L.H Stray Love Hearts! (Kuga Reizei) *Special A (Aoi Ogata) *Starry Sky : Cancer (Tohzuki Suzuya) *VitaminX series as Hajime Kusanagi: **Ultra Vitamin **Ultra Vitamin II -Maximum Baka- *Zombie-Loan (Shuuji Tsugumi) BLCD *Aishiteru (Ichise Kazushi) *Animamundi *Binan no Dendou Series as (Christian Bernadotte) *Bitter Valentine *Chintsubu Series: Chinko no Tsubuyaki Hiroo (V2) *Doki Doki Renai *Dorei Series *Furachi na Koi no Prince *Hanafurirou Series *Hanayome Series (Shino) *Hanayome wa Nido Sarawareru *Himegimi no Koshiire *Honoka na Koi no Danpen wo *Iro Otoko (Ishikawa Chouji) *Kazahana *Kotonoha no Hana (Hasebe Shuichi) *Miwaku no Ringo (Ichijou Kei) *Name of Love (Kouhei seme) *Omae wa, Ai wo Kuu Kedamono *Ore no Aniki ni Te o Dasu na *Reload *Renai Days ~Hitotsu Yane no Shita~ *Renai Keiyaku Series *Rossellini Ke no Musuko Series *Ryuu to Ryuu Series *S de Gomen ne *Sayonara wo Iu Ki wa Nai Series *Shinkan wa Ou ni Aisareru Series *Shinkuu Yuusetsu Series *Shugoreisama ni Tsuitekoi ♥ (Protection Spirit in the Way of Love) *Soshite Koi ga Hajimaru *Toriko ni Saseru Kiss o Shiyou *Toritsu Mahou Gakuen (Kouji Yuno) *Toukaidou Hisame ~Kagerou~ (Hibiki) *Yasashiku Koroshite, Boku no Kokoro wo *Yumemiru Seiza *Yuuwaku Recipe series (Takuro) *Ze Series (Ryuusei) Character Song CD Daisuke Ono & Hiroshi Kamiya Dear Girl Stories *「Say Your Name! 〜Dear Girl〜」 *「DIRTY AGENT」 *「My Dear Girl!」 *「Kienai Omoi」 Dear Girl ~Stories~ Hibiki *「Netsuai SOS!」(Daisuke Ono & Hiroshi Kamiya) *「Nekomasshigura」(Daisuke Ono & Hiroshi Kamiya) Dear My Sun!! *「Shigatsu No Kaze」(Daisuke Ono, Hiroki Shimowada & Hiroshi Okamoto) Dragonaut *「Tenohira no Naka no Kiseki」 *「Venus! Venus!」 Durarara!! DVD Vol.3 Tokuten Cover Song Collection of Shizuo Heiwajima *「Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshiki」 '''Full House Kiss *「Seishun Aftermath」(Daisuke Ono & Kenichi Suzumura) Hanayoi Romanesque *「Saigo No Piece」(Daisuke Ono & Hikaru Midorikawa) Kamen Rider Den-O ~「Chou Climax Jump」 *「Chou Climax Jump」(Daisuke Ono, Kenichi Suzumura, Tomokazu Seki, Koji Yusa, Dori Sakurada, Tamaki Matsumoto, Rina Akiyama, Kenjirou Ishimaru & Masaki Terasoma) Kamen Rider Den-O ~「Chou Jump Double-Action Strike form」 *「Double-Action Strike form」(Daisuke Ono & Dori Sakurada) *「Double-Action Strike form ~ Teddy Ver.」(Daisuke Ono) KoiGIG ~DEVIL×ANGEL~ Battle Love *「Battle Love」」(Daisuke Ono, Hisayoshi Suganuma, Wataru Hatano & Koichi Tochika [[]]) KoiGIG ~DEVIL×ANGEL~ ROAD THAT BELIEVE *「Aoi Shiroki Tsuki No Noroi」 *「Fly to the victory road」 Kura Noah Cry No More ~ Boku to Kimi No Sekai *「Cry No More ~Boku to Kimi No Sekai」(Daisuke Ono & Hiro Shimono) Kuroshitsuji 「Sono Shitsuji, Kashou」 *「Anata no Koe ga Iroaseyou Tomo, Meiyaku no Uta ga Sono mune ni Todokimasu you ni」 *「Tsuki no Ame」 Kuroshitsuji 「黒執事、熱唱」'''Release date: August 25, 2010 *「You will rule the world」 *「Aru Shitsuji no Nichijou」 '''Minami-ke *「No Problem」 Miracle ☆ Train Vol. 4 ~Izayoi Tsukishima *「Home Station」 *「Senro ha hashiru 6 no ji ni ~ Ooedo-sen he youkoso ~ Tsukishima ver.~」 Monochrome Factor ED ~ AWAKE ~Boku no Subete~ *「Awake Boku no Subete」(Daisuke Ono & Hiroshi Kamiya) Monochrome Factor Character Song Factor 1. Akira *「Destiny」 Monochrome Factor PS2 Cross Road OST *「AWAKE ~Boku no Subete~ Another Side」 Neo Angelique *「Home Sweetest Home」(Daisuke Ono & Toru Ohkawa) Neo Angelique ~ My First Lady *「Shikon no Kadou」 *「Treasure Tomorrow」(Daisuke Ono , Hiroki Takahashi, Toru Ohkawa , Masaya Onosaka, Kappei Yamaguchi & Daisuke Hirakawa) Neo Angelique ~ Romantic Gift *「Kurenai no Rondo」」(Daisuke Ono & Kappei Yamaguchi) Neo Angelique ~ Sincerely *「Tsukibae no Yasouku」 Neo Angelique ~ The Brilliant Days *「Kiseki~The Brilliant Days」 Neo Angelique Abyss *「Joy To The World」(Daisuke Ono , Hiroki Takahashi, Toru Ohkawa & Masaya Onosaka) *「Rinka no Shiku」 *「Platonic Garden」(Daisuke Ono , Hiroki Takahashi, Toru Ohkawa & Masaya Onosaka) Neo Angelique Abyss ~ Second Age *「Eternal Green~Kimi to iu Eien」(Daisuke Ono , Hiroki Takahashi, Ohkawa Toru & Masaya Onosaka) *「Silent Destiny」(Daisuke Ono , Hiroki Takahashi, Toru Ohkawa & Masaya Onosaka) Neo Angelique Abyss ~ Sunshine Party *「PROUD YOU」(Daisuke Ono & Daisuke Hirakawa)) Petit Four *「Renjyo」 *「IINO?」(Daisuke Ono & Shinnosuke Tachibana) Princess Nightmare *「Omae Dake no Hero」 Riaru_Riaru ga_Anriaru *「Riaru_Riaru ga_Anriaru」(Daisuke Ono & Sayuri Gotou) *「少年少女達成団」(Daisuke Ono & Sayuri Gotou) Rikei Danshi. Benkyo ni Naru!? Vol.4 *「Genshibunshi MAIN ~ Bokura no Rikashitsu (Soroba Jon)」 *「Mayoi no Nucleotide」 Seto no Hanayome *「Psychedelic Brother」(Daisuke Ono & Masashi Yabe) Shina Dark: Kuroki Tsuki no ou to Soheiki no Himegimi *「Oukoku Machi Wa Tongue Hawk Turn」(Daisuke Ono , Kana Hanazawa, Ayako Kawasumi & Hiroki Yasumoto) Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu Character Song VOL.8 *「Hare Hare Yukai (Itsuki Koizumi ver.)」 *「Maggaare Spectacle」 Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu New Character Song VOL.4 *「"Tsumaranai Hanashi desu yo" to boku ha iu」 *「Tada no Himitsu」 Tensei Hakken Fuumoroku ~ Aratanaru Kage *「Treasure In My Heart ~Kokoro No Takaramono~」 Uranai Hanasanai Kaesanai *「Uranai Hanasanai Kaesanai」(Daisuke Ono , Mamoru Miyano, Tomokazu Sugita, Hikaru Midorikawa, Kisho Taniyama & Hisafumi Oda) *「Uranai Hanasanai Kaesanai Ver.2」(Daisuke Ono & Mamoru Miyano) Vitamin X ~ Diamond Single *「Houkago Eden ~Diamond Ver」(Daisuke Ono & Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *「Shooting Star ~Diamond Ver」(Daisuke Ono & Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Vitamin X ~ Greatest Hits ~ *「Kizu Darake No Eternity」 *「Mayonaka kyuseisyu」(Daisuke Ono & Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *「Houkago Eden」(Daisuke Ono & Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *「Shooting Star」(Daisuke Ono & Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Working!! Ending Theme *「Heart no Edge ni Choumou」(Daisuke Ono , Jun Fukuyama & Kamiya Hiroshi) Summary Career *He used to be employed under Aoni Production. *During his attendance at Nihon University's College of Art, Daisuke pursued a career in television broadcasting. However, his work was heavily criticized by his professor, and he soon took an interest in performing instead. He then pursued a career as a seiyū, and began by taking minor roles as characters on the Television Kanagawa station. *In 2006, his role as Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya proved to be a breakout role for him, and raised his popularity substantially. *He is typically typecast as one who holds himself in high regard either as a hero, an intellectual, or a cool-spirited youth. Personal *It is said that his hair grows very quickly. He is quoted to say however, that his moustache does not grow nearly as fast and that he can go two days without any trace of growth in that area.41st broadcast of Ono Daisuke no GIG ra Night!. *He dislikes eating raisins.In a broadcast of Kamiya Hiroshi・Ono Daisuke no DearGirl〜Stories〜 *His favorite foods are Chinese noodles, nuts, and almonds. *During the time spent recording for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, he was the first of the seiyūs who learned the animated choreography shown during the ending theme song Hare Hare Yukai.On account from Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, and Yūko Gotō during their panel in Anime Expo 2007. *He is a major fan of the Gundam series, as it is often the topic of his radio show Ono Daisuke no GIG ra Night! whether it is about the anime series or collecting Gundam figurines. Incidentally, he voiced Sven Cal Bayan, protagonist of the ONA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer. Discography Personal Works } |- | January 23, 2008 || |- | August 06, 2008 || |- | February 25, 2009 || |- | September 09, 2009 || |- | Scheduled for December, 2010 || |} Resources *Daisuke Ono @ Anime News Network *Daisuke Ono @ Ryu's Seiyuu Infos * Daisuke Ono @ ja.wikipedia References * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu. "The Official Art of AIR". (October 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 135-141. * Maeda, Hisashi. "The Official Art of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". (November 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 133-139. External links * Daisuke Ono @ Mausu Promotion * Daisuke Ono @ Ono Daisuke no GIG ra Night! * Daisuke Ono @ Digital Beat Category:1978 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Kōchi Prefecture ar:دايسكي أونو de:Daisuke Ono es:Daisuke Ono fr:Daisuke Ono ko:오노 다이스케 ja:小野大輔 ru:Оно, Дайсукэ zh:小野大輔